Pssht, One Word Titles Are Mainstream
by Little Ms LBP
Summary: I will change the title when my brain stops spazzing and let's me think properly : Erica Farraday is the only other Level 8 aside from Nick Fury to walk the planet. Admittedly she isn't very proud of it, but it comes in useful from time to time. Like kicking hot Asgardian butt. Loki/OC Natasha/Clint
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own any of the Marvel characters or story lines, I only own my OC's and whatever changes I make to the story. There. I disclaimed it.**

"Director Fury?" Coulson said into his comm link, after watching the million dollar faclity, that took months to build, sink into the ground in under 5 seconds.  
"What do we do?" Coulson asked his leader for orders, hoping that he had a solution for this new monstrosity that had tainted the earth.  
"We get ready." Fury said seriously, walking away from the helicopter wreckage behind him, knowing that there wasn't any survivors.  
"How?" Hill asked, climbing out of her crashed Jeep that had gotten caught in the tunnel collapse, when the facility sank.  
"The Avengers Initiative." Fury said brushing off his coat.  
"Coulson, get Romanoff, I want her on Banner and bring in Stark." The older man ordered.  
"On it sir." The agent replied, already pulling out his cell phone to make the arrangements.  
"Hill, I want you to get a team ready."  
"What for sir?" The brunette asked, already dreading the answer.  
"I want Erica Farraday on the Helicarrier in the next 24 hours. Alive preferably." Fury answered the young womans query with a smirk.  
"Great." Agent Hill murmured to herself before making her way out of the tunnel.

* * *

Erica Farraday is a difficult person to locate. Well, 'difficult' is an understatement. It was damn near impossible, as Maria Hill came to discover. She felt that she got lucky with the information from the Taiwanese hot dog vendor, who had sold Farraday a hot dog every single day for the past year or so. This was the longest she had stayed in one location, which was a break of her 8 year streak of not staying anywhere for more than 3 days. Maria was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, trying not to attract attention to herself as she and a group of S.H.I.E.L.D agents made their way through the sub way station trying to close in on their target. Erica Farraday. Erica stood there in some denim shorts, a cut off tee, sneakers and sunglasses. If she knew they were there, she didn't let on. Instead, she was staring up at the different train times, working out what platform she needed to be on. Hill nodded to the surrounding agents and they started to close in on her, when a large group of tourists flooded the station. This was the distraction Erica needed, she followed the flow of the crowd, slipping on a baseball cap to hide her hair. Once Maria and the other agents had forced their way through the crowd to where their target had last been seen, the found that she had gone, train ticket and sunglasses discarded on the floor. Hill cursed tourists and ordered half the team to search the subway and check the surveillance whilst she led the other half after that group of tourists.  
Erica let the tourists lead her for 5 blocks before she peeled off from the crowd, pulling off her cap and walking down a deserted alley way, shoving her hands into her pockets. Hill spotted the pink haired target taking off from the tourists they had been tailing and followed her down the alley. It was empty. Hill whipped her head around, there were no exits out of this alley way. It was a dead end. She turned to address her team and found most of them on the floor, unconscious, with Erica standing over one of them, checking their pulse. She looked up when Hill clicked the safety off her gun, aiming it at her pink haired head.  
"Put it away, I don't want to kill you." Erica said, standing so that she was facing Maria.  
"That's rich, coming from someone who's unarmed." The brunette was soon eating her words as the gun was kicked from her hand and flew up into the air, she didn't recover quickly enough as Erica placed a kick in her chest and Maria went flying backwards. Erica caught the gun and pointed it at the floored agent.  
"Look who's talking." The pink haired girl eyes suddenly rolled back into her head and she collapsed. The agent she had been checking the pulse of before had hit her in the back of the head. He walked over to Hill and offered her a hand, she took it and allowed herself to be pulled up. She brushed her jeans off and walked over to an unconscious Erica, kneeled down and handcuffed her hands and feet. She gagged her to be on the safe side.  
"Get her in the car," Maria told the agent, "Fury's expecting her."

**A/N: Okay, it's not my longest chapter ever, but I promise that the next one will be longer...ish :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Erica woke up, the back of her head hurt like a bitch slap to the balls and she had a migraine that was only ever normally caused by Piper when she was drunk and bitching about other girls who worked at the club. She opened her eyes and found that she was in a dark enclosed space, she lay there silently listening for any distinctive noises that could tell her where she was. Judging by the sound of the engine and the stereotypical fuzzy lining on the floor, Erica found that she was in the trunk of a car. Or a van. Or any vehicle with a back space compartment. She tried to sit up but her hands were handcuffed, and so were her feet. Why were her feet handcuffed? She had no idea. She to recount every thing that had happened before this.  
"Oh yeah, alley way girl." She said to herself. Or she would have said to herself if she wasn't gagged. Gagged! Holy shit in a box, was she being kidnapped?  
'I thought white slave trafficking had stopped years ago?' Erica thought frantically to herself, she pushed against the surrounding walls and roof and in response someone banged and there was a muffled,  
"Hey, keep it down back there." She couldn't tell whether it was a man or a woman but she was going to kick the fuck off when she got out of here. Hopefully that'd be soon, not that she didn't love being tied up in a dark place, quite the contrary, Erica found it quite kinky. She would just prefer to be tied up on a bed, or somewhere of equal comfort.  
Damn her head hurts, what the hell did they hit her with? A fucking hammer? Jesus christ, she was tough but she wasn't indestructible.  
_"C'mon, think! You had rigorous and merciless training for 20 years of your goddamn life!"_ Erica thought to herself frantically, when an idea hit her. She started fiddling with the cuffs on her hands, trying to find a weak spot,knowing that when she did get them off, someone's ass was getting kicked.

An hour or so later, Erica had tossed the handcuffs as far away from her as she could in the enclosed space of the trunk. She had gotten both handcuffs off an hour ago, she was lying patiently in wait for the car to stop. Which was taking forever it seems. The pink haired vixen felt the momentum shift and she knew that they were coming to a stop. Showtime. The trunk was opened and sunlight poured over Erica, but she didn't let that bother her as she swung herself out of the trunk, kicking one of the men in the process. Her instincts and training kicked in as she dodged one of the men that lunged for her, pulling his gun out as he flew past her. She tried not to think about what she was doing, when she shot another in both of his knees, downing him. She elbowed and oncoming attacker in the face, kicking his legs out from underneath him as he rocked back, so that he landed on the floor. Maria shot at her, but Erica used the agent that had lunged at her as a human shield, flipping him over her back so that he took the bullets. He dropped to the floor and both woman pointed their guns at each other. Maria, trying to look strong and intimidating, despite the fact that her hand shook slightly at the realization that she had killed one of her colleagues and Erica, who looked so at ease with the gun trained on her head that it was scary. She smirked at Hill, and cocked her head on it's side, as if studying the female agent.  
"You can let me go. I don't want to kill you." Erica said, trying to reason with the brunette. Maria's eyes hardened and she stood her ground, causing the pink haired woman's smirk to transform into a grin. The grin grew wider still as a gun cocked behind her head. She turned her head, looking into the eye of Director Fury, not really caring that a gun was mere inches from her face.  
"Hello Nick."  
"Put the gun down." He ordered her, scowl set onto his face.  
"Will you let me go if I do?" She asked, grin still evident on her face. She was till the same cocky bitch she was eight years ago, despite the way she left S.H.I.E.L.D.  
"Maybe."  
"I don't go on 'maybes' anymore Fury. I don't go on no's either, in case you're interested." She said, her gun following Maria, even though she wasn't actually looking at her. Erica became aware that some of the other agents were coming to, and didn't like how these odds were looking.  
"I swear to god, if you try and knock me out again, I will cut your cock off." She muttered to an agent who had stepped towards her.  
"Your odds, aren't looking good." Fury said to her, knowing that she wouldn't be able to worm her way out of this one. At least not alive anyway.  
"I think I can agree with you there."  
"You gonna put the gun down?"  
"Maybe." She told him cockily.  
"I don't go on maybe's." He said, staring her out. Erica chuckled then dropped the gun, raising her hands in the air and turning to face Fury. Maria rushed forward and handcuffed her, then grabbed hold of her arm, waiting on the Director's orders.  
"Take her to the conference room. And make sure she's cuffed to the chair." Nick said, lowering his gun. Erica smirked at him as Hill forcefully dragged her into the central part of the ship. They walked through the silver hallways, twisting and turning til they arrived in a large, clean room. The furniture wasn't very exciting, just a really big table and a bunch of chairs around it. Erica was forced into one of the chairs and sat there patiently while Maria fastened the cuffs to the back of it.  
"You don't like me very much." Erica stated as the agent stood to leave.  
"You killed my friend." The pink haired woman swiveled her chair around to face the brunette.  
"They were your bullets. Not my fault you can't aim." The crack of Maria's hand making contact with Erica's cheek echoed throughout the large room. Erica brought her head back up so that she was looking into the agent's furious eyes.  
"Feel better?" That got her another slap.  
"Guess not."  
"What is your problem?" Maria asked. This woman had done nothing but try and resist them. Why couldn't she just help their planet.  
"Let's see, I was abducted, handcuffed, gagged, attacked and now I'm being assaulted. Let's put you through the same shit and see how cooperative you'd be."


End file.
